This invention relates to taximeters.
In the past taximeters have been provided incorporating mechanical linkages and gear trains to provide a visual representation of a fare for a taxi hireage proportional to some predetermined combination of the distance travelled and the time taken. Such taximeters are subject to the normal limitations of wear and servicing requirements of mechanical appliances, and also involve considerable difficulty and expense to change the apparatus when changes are made in taxi hireage tariffs, which changes are at present frequently required.